


we're pushing at the sun

by paladumb



Series: klance week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, i guess, i think, klangst, spy AU, this all takes place on earth, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladumb/pseuds/paladumb
Summary: “Bug the blue paladin’s apartment.”K takes the file. In it is information on the blue paladin, his comings and goings, the fact that he doesn’t have a consistent routine, how difficult it is to get into his apartment.“It is a lavish living arrangement, with few places to hide bugs,” Sendak says.K knows. He helped arrange it.For Klance Week days 3 and 4 - Scars and Welcome Home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for non-graphic vomiting. 
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 hours and I'm really proud it's really just self-service
> 
> Title is from Kishi Bashi's song "Can't Let Go, Juno"

Commander Sendak snarls in fury as K comes in from his mission, his hands covered in blood, red coating the right side of his white tuxedo.

“What did I say?” he snaps, sending the agent to get cleaned up. “I said _clean_ . I said _no killing_ . What about that means _kill three people?_ Now the Voltron alliance is on their guard, all because of _your failings,_ Agent K.”

“They had me cornered,” K says stoically as nurses cut his jacket off him. “They were simply three underlings. I see no loss.”

“They were no loss, but the Voltron alliance _cares_ about all those that work for them, Agent,” Sendak explains in a slow voice, like K is a child who needs to be pandered to. “You are a killing _machine_ , Agent, but you cannot kill carelessly. Your blunder could bring the Voltron _paladins_ to our doorstep if they trace you carefully enough. You should know about the Voltron paladins.”

The head nurse starts sewing up K’s wound none too gently.

“You were one of them once.”

K nods. “Once. My loyalties lie with you, Commander Sendak, and Emperor Zarkon. You know that.”

“Sometimes you make the most foolish mistakes, Agent,” Sendak says. “Sometimes I think...” He moves in closer to K’s face. “Sometimes I think you’re trying to draw attention to us.”

“I am loyal to the Galra Empire,” K says stalwartly. “I joined you two years ago, Commander, and I have not changed my mind. I have become one of your best agents, no?”

“You have,” Sendak nods.

“Done,” the nurse says. “Agent K, I suggest you sleep a good ten hours to allow your body to heal you more quickly.”

K jerks his head a minute amount towards the nurse to dismiss him.

“Do as he says,” Sendak says, turning away. “Think on what your blunder could have cost us. We are planning a new mission for you. We will have it ready tomorrow.”

K clicks his heels. “Sir.”

He leaves, walking down the hallway in only his partly red-stained white suit pants and no shirt. Other agents avert their eyes and play with the cuffs of their purple uniforms.

It had been surveillance only, a party at which one of the Voltron paladins and Commander Allura Altea were supposed to attend to celebrate the birthday of President Balmera. She was no more than a figurehead now - the Galra Empire had taken over everything, but the public loved her, so a birthday party she got. Keith was there as a representative of the Galra, but he was also supposed to report back on any movements of the rebel group the Voltron Alliance. He was supposed to stick close to Altea and the paladin accompanying her and listen in to their conversations.

The paladins were supposed to be the top five warriors of the Voltron alliance, each with a speciality in combat and each a perfect agent. After K had left, the Voltron alliance had gone through red paladin after red paladin, each of them getting fired or killed after one or two months. It had greatly weakened them, but the other four paladins stayed just as powerful as ever - possibly more. They fronted as Secret Service agents for the President, but throughout the public, whispers circulated that the Voltron Alliance was hidden inside the government, secretly fighting back against the oppressive Galra empire.

It was no rumor. It was true.

K had walked into the party. He had expected the black paladin to be with Altea that day, as they were a couple, but it had not been the black paladin.

He’d walked smoothly through the tables, scanning everyone and nodding at the coldly polite smiles that greeted him, looking for the shock of white hair that signified the presence of the black paladin, but instead saw a blue three-piece suit, slicked back, dark brown hair, a bright smile that lit up the room.

K stopped cold. He hadn’t seen La- the blue paladin up close for two years. He had seen him from surveillance footage, from the roof of buildings, through binoculars. But he had not stood in the same room has the blue paladin for two years, had not stood within ten feet of him -

The blue paladin was turning around, and K’s eyes widened and he turned too, disappearing behind a waitress, gliding smoothly through the crowd, heading towards the bathroom.

He closed and locked the door, walking calmly into a stall, locking that door as well.

Then he vomited into the toilet.

* * *

“Those three Voltron agents that K killed were no simple agents,” Sendak informs Emperor Zarkon. “They were our own informants, on the inside of Voltron, giving us information about its whereabouts. From what it seems like from their earpieces before he slaughtered them, they cornered him and said he was a traitor to the Voltron Alliance. However, they used Galra code words - old, but K should have known them and recognized them.”

“You have my gratitude, Commander,” Zarkon booms in the throne room. “It seems Agent K’s loyalties are not entirely devoted to the Galra empire.”

“Perhaps a test of them is in order,” Sendak suggests.

“Perhaps,” Zarkon agrees.

* * *

“Bug the blue paladin’s apartment.”

K takes the file. In it is information on the blue paladin, his comings and goings, the fact that he doesn’t have a consistent routine, how difficult it is to get into his apartment.

“It is a lavish living arrangement, with few places to hide bugs,” Sendak says.

K knows. He helped arrange it.

“Find places. These - ” Sendak hands him a tiny pouch filled with little black microphones. “Have some of the highest definition recordings and pick up _everything._ There are ten. The blue paladin has ten rooms. Bug all of them. This button, on the back of the mic, turns it on.” He presses a button on the bottom of a mic. “Make sure you turn them on when you set them. Clear?”

“Clear, sir,” K says.

“Be on your way,” Sendak dismisses.

“Sir,” K says, and exits.

* * *

The blue paladin drives away at 2:36 pm the next day, and K takes his chance. He enters through the second-floor apartment, which belongs to a little old lady, and takes the stairs up to the blue paladin’s fifth-floor apartment.

It requires a keycode, a thumbprint scanner, and a key to get in.

K presses his thumb to the scanner, types in the keycode - 562951413, backwards pi - and picks the lock. He knows the blue paladin will get an alert that _Mullethead has entered the Batcave._ At this point, he doesn’t care anymore.

He walks in, and his eyes immediately fill with tears. Lance hasn’t moved a thing since K - well, since Keith left. The picture of the five paladins, arms around each other, all of them ugly laughing, is still framed on the center of the mantel, with pictures of Keith and Lance surrounding them. Keith kissing Lance’s jawline as Lance rolls his eyes, Lance and Keith asleep on top of each other before they officially got together, both of them pressing their lips to each other while smiling, and -

There is one picture at the end that Lance has flipped on its front, the one that was both of their favorites. Keith sighs and picks it up.

This one was Pidge’s fault. Lance had told a really, really, bad joke and Keith had glared fondly at him and she’d snapped a picture. Lance was in it smiling with his eyes closed and with the sun streaming in to rest on his face; he looked holy. Keith was looking over at him with the gentlest expression. Pidge had taken it on Snapchat and put little emoji hearts all over them, but she’d saved it and they had it developed and framed.

The door opens and closes and a gun cocks. “Put the picture down, put your hands on your head, and turn around, slowly.”

Lance’s voice is shaky.

Keith puts the picture down so it faces out. Lance keeps talking. “How did you get Keith Kogane’s thumbprint? How did you know the code? How did you get past the doorman? How - …”

His voice trails off as Keith turns, hands loosely laced on top of his head.

“Hi,” he says quietly. “Do I know you?”

Lance puts the gun down and his hands fall to his sides. “Uh,” he says, his mouth trying in vain to smile as his eyes fill with tears. “The name’s Lance.”

It’s their code to let each other know the other’s okay. It always has been, ever since they first met.

Lance moves and then suddenly he’s all over Keith, his smell, his arms, his cheek pressed against Keith’s hair, Keith’s forehead pressing into his neck. Keith wraps his arms around Lance and he starts crying into Lance’s neck, his chest hurting. _Lance_ . Holy shit, holy shit, and Keith can’t think anything but _Lance, Lance, Lance,_ standing in their old apartment, breathing in the smell of hair product and whatever fucking else Lance smells like, just _Lance_ , God, Keith missed him so much -

“I miss you so much,” Lance mumbles and Keith holds him tighter. “I miss you all the time,” he adds, and his voice breaks on _time_.

He pulls away the tiniest bit so he can look Keith in the face and he strokes a thumb down the new scar on his cheek.

“You’ll end up matching Shiro, huh?” Lance asks and Keith chokes out a watery laugh and just puts a hand on Lance’s face, running a thumb over his cheekbones and brow and lips. Lance glances down at that and his eyes darken and he moves in, and they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and Keith can’t get enough of Lance, he never could, could just drink him in like sunlight for hours and hours, remembers lying next to him in bed and just memorizing the curve of his lips and the flutter of his eyelashes. Lance curves a hand around the short ends of Keith’s hair at the back of his neck and he murmurs “I hate your new hair” into Keith’s mouth.

“Thought you’d - be happy - with no mullet,” Keith answers, but it’s difficult to get words out when apparently Lance’s new goal in life is just to keep kissing Keith.

“I miss the stupid mullet,” Lance says, and threads a hand through Keith’s hair. “The fuck am I supposed to hold onto now?”

Keith laughs a little bit and Lance pushes into him, Keith bending at the small of his back - “Are you _dipping_ me?” Keith asks, a little scandalized, and Lance laughs and pulls him back up.

“Maybe,” he says and pulls away, leaning their foreheads together and keeping Keith close with both hands on his waist. “Are you back for good?” he asks.

“No,” Keith tells him quietly and Lance sighs, his whole body slumping. “I’m supposed to be bugging your apartment. I ‘accidentally’ killed three Galra spies yesterday. Did you get my note?”

“Allura did,” Lance says. “We had no idea they were working for Galra.”

“I’m better at recognizing faces now,” Keith shrugs, “and I’d seen them around.” He sighs. “I really don’t want to bug your apartment. Also, they’re probably screaming right now. They probably think I’ve been found out since you drove back.

“I didn’t drive back,” Lance says, smiling proudly. “The car has a new auto-drive function that Hunk installed. Keith, holy shit, I wish you could see it, it’s so cool - anyway, I just put my hoodie on when I got that alert, got out of the car underneath a bridge, and walked home. I look just like Chaz on the third floor, so if any Galra are watching, they probably think it’s him.” He grins at Keith and gives him an Eskimo kiss. “Pretty smart right?”

“I love you so much,” Keith says, and leans in to kiss him again.

When they break apart, Keith adds, “I’m coming home soon though. I’m collecting evidence against the Empire and whenever I’m on a long mission, I go to the public library and send it to Allura through Gmail accounts. You’d love my new email accounts. I encrypt all the files with My Chemical Romance lyrics and all the accounts are, like, emoboy666 and stuff.”

He’s missed Lance’s laugh, and he just smiles and watches as Lance laughs and laughs. Keith’s pretty sure he hasn’t spoken for that long of a time in at least a year. He just told Lance a story that took an entire paragraph, and he realizes that he can say that, so he does.

It doesn’t make Lance laugh, like he thought it would. It makes him grow serious.

“How did you get this?” Lance asks, his fingertips lightly touching the scar on Keith’s face, the other hand running down his arm to lace their hands together

Keith shudders and tenses. “It’s a Galra mark. They - they carve it into you to be sure of your loyalties and they inject this - it’s kind of like the Captain America serum. It strengthens your immune system and speeds up your healing process. All of their top agents have one.”

Lance’s fingers grow very tight on Keith’s, but the hand on his face, the hand running over the scar, stays light and gentle. He doesn’t say anything, his face remaining impressively impassive - Lance isn’t known for being the paladin who controls his emotions the easiest. Keith is starting to get nervous when Lance finally moves and kisses the top of the scar, pulling Keith and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Keith feels small against Lance sometimes, but it’s never a bad small.

“I love you so bad,” Lance murmurs in Keith’s ear. “I’m so sorry.”

That’s when Keith decides - he’s coming home. Soon. He’s going to bring down the Galra empire from the inside, kill Zarkon The Dick with his bare hands, and come home to Lance. He’s sick of missing his husband.

He looks over at the picture that Pidge took with Snapchat on their wedding day, the sunlight through the church windows on Lance’s face, the smile on Keith’s face, their matching suits with the bluebells in Keith’s breast pocket and the roses in Lance’s. The day had started out with Keith having the roses and Lance having the bluebells - the wedding had been tiny and Allura had officiated, and instead of rings they had exchanged the flowers. Keith had already decided to become a spy just a few days before and both he and Lance had wanted their connection to each other to be more than just boyfriends.

“We’ll get married for real when I come back,” Keith says. “With rings and a huge audience and we’ll renew our vows and everything. I promise. And I’ll stay.”

“Wow, mullet,” Lance says into his ear, his voice smiling, and Keith presses his grin into the side of Lance’s neck. “What makes you think I’d ever wanna marry you?”

 


	2. promo bc i'm trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yiikes

hey everyone!!! i love how much you all love this story and i'm so grateful for the number of people who left comments telling me that they would read 100k of this fic. bc uhhhhhhhh i'm working on that. right now, actually. it's called "lux" on ao3 and i update every other thursday!!

the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13346025/chapters/30555060

the link but fancy: [**lux by paladumb**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13346025/chapters/30555060)

on tumblr: [lux tag](https://paladumb.tumblr.com/tagged/lux)

 

summary:

_The year is 2044. 11 years after the tiny country of Galratia announced their discovery of the near-indestructible metal luxite, the world is under their thumb. The Voltron Alliance, named after the elite Marine squadron of nine that fought so valiantly in the six-year Galra War, is broken. Barely a whisper of its former influence remains. The Galra Empire seems limitless in its oversight and power._

_Yet not all hope is lost. For inside the very heart of the Empire lies one agent who could bring the entire regime to its knees. Two years ago, decorated war veteran and ex-member of Voltron Squadron Sergeant Keith Kogane publicly renounced the Voltron Alliance and declared his loyalty to the homeland of his mother. Known to the world now only as Agent K, one of thirteen deadly agents employed by the Galra Empire to spread fear among the world, his loyalty is absolute, and Emperor Zarkon and his generals trust him without question._

_But then Agent K discovers a secret - one so powerful it could topple the Empire. His loyalties to Emperor Zarkon, however, will prevent him from betraying the country of his heritage. Unfortunately for the Empire, Agent K has one loyalty that’s greater than that of queen and country._

_And his name is Lance Espinosa._

 

i would be so grateful if some of u took the time to read it!!! i'm working really really hard on it and i'm really proud of it and i already have 5 chapters completed even though only 3 are posted; im well ahead of schedule! thank u so much!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> oooooo plot twist
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> There's definitely some loose ends, but my headcanon for this universe is that Keith met his mom, who works for the Galra empire, and she invited him to join her and that was his impetus for "leaving Voltron." As you can see, he's a spy and still very loyal to Allura and Shiro.
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr](http://paladumb.tumblr.com)


End file.
